The present invention generally relates to a port, a container and a method for protecting a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protective, reinforcing port, a flexible container incorporating such a port and a method for protecting a container from, for example, accidental needle spiking or puncture.
It is, of course, generally known to provide fluids to a patient, either intravenously or enterally, as a method of treating a patient for various medical conditions or providing nutrition. Frequently, the fluids administered to a patient are contained in a flexible container.
One method of forming a flexible container is to seal two flexible sheets about the periphery of the sheets to create a cavity. A port is frequently placed between the sheets during the sealing process to create communication between the cavity and the exterior of the container to provide a means for introducing fluid into or dispensing fluid from the container.
A typical method, especially in the field of enteral nutrition feeding, for accessing the contents of a container provides for the use of a spike. The spike is used to access the container to allow the contents to drain through the spike. Such a container requires a spike accessing port of some kind to be sealed to the bag. As a result, during feeding, a spike is required to penetrate, for example, a pierceable film, which can be either part of the port or the container itself.
One issue with these types of containers"" spike arrangements is that the containers may not be rigid enough to provide a firm gripping of the container during spiking. This can make it difficult to penetrate the container during the spiking. The access ports of the containers may also be difficult to stabilize and otherwise manipulate. Another issue that arises is that there is the problem of accidentally piercing of the container with the spike.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved protective port that may be simply incorporated with a container as well as a method for protecting a container.
A container and protective port are provided to assist in attaching a spike through an opening of the protective port into the container having a liquid or other product that requires draining for consumption, such as in the field of enteral nutrition feeding. Moreover, a method is provided for reinforcing a container as well as protecting the container from puncture.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a port is provided for attachment to a container. The port has a planar body having a first face and a second face. A first tubular port extends from the first face in a direction substantially perpendicular to the planar body wherein the planar body is constructed from a material that is bendable at opposite sides of the first tubular port at a point at which the first tubular port extends from the planar body wherein the second face of the planar body attaches to the container. An access opening extends through the first tubular port.
In an embodiment, a rib circumferentially surrounds the first tubular port.
In an embodiment, a second tubular port extends substantially parallel to the first tubular port and extends from the first face of the planar body with an access opening extending through the second tubular port.
In an embodiment, a reinforcing member extends between the first tubular port and the second tubular port and from the first face of the body.
In an embodiment, the planar body is bendable at opposite sides of the first tubular port and the second tubular port.
In an embodiment, the first tubular port has a substantially uniform circumference.
In an embodiment, the flaps of the planar body are bendable to extend from the planar body in a direction opposite to the first tubular port.
In an embodiment, the dimension of each flap between the first tubular port and a distal edge of the flap is longer than the length of the first tubular port.
In an embodiment, the tubular port and the planar body are integrally formed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a port is provided for attachment to a container. The port has a planar body with a first face and a second face. A first tubular port extends from the first face in a direction substantially perpendicular to the planar body and is positioned such that the planar body forms a pair of flaps of substantially equal size and each extends from an opposite side of the first tubular port. The dimension of each flap between the first tubular port and a distal edge of the flap is longer that the length of the first tubular port. The planar body is bendable at opposite sides of the first tubular port such that the flaps may be bent out of the plane formed by the planar body. The second face of the planar body is attachable to the container and an access opening extends through the first tubular port.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a container is provided which is formed of at least one sheet of material and having a seal peripherally formed around edges of the sheet to form a cavity for housing a product. The container has a port attachable to one of the edges of the sheet having a thin body having a first face and a second face wherein the second face is attachable to the sheet. A first tubular port extends from the first face of the thin body having an access opening therethrough such that fluid communication can be provided from the cavity through the access opening of the first tubular port. The thin body is bent at opposite sides of the first tubular port forming a substantially U-shaped cross-section for attachment of the second face of the port to the sides of the sheet.
In an embodiment, a second tubular port extends from the first face of the thin body parallel to the first tubular port. The second tubular port has an access opening extending therethrough.
In an embodiment, the thin body and the first tubular port are integrally formed.
In an embodiment, a reinforcing member is integrally formed between the first tubular port and the second tubular port.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for protecting a container. The method comprises the steps of: attaching a port to a container, the port having a thin, planar body having a first face and a second face with a first tubular port extending from the first face, the first tubular port having an access opening extending through the first tubular port; and bending the planar body at opposite sides of the first tubular port to surround opposite sides of the container wherein the opposite sides of the planar body are bent to form a substantially U-shaped cross-section for attachment of the second face of the port to the sides of the sheet.
In an embodiment, a second tubular port is provided extending parallel to the first tubular port.
In an embodiment, a connection between the first tubular port and the second tubular port is reinforced.
In an embodiment, the planar body and the first tubular port are integrally formed.
In an embodiment, the bent opposite faces of the planar body are secured to the container.
In an embodiment, ribs are provided peripherally around the first tubular port.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a protective port and a container and a method for protecting a container that prevent needle spikes into the container.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a protective port, a container and a method for protecting a container that provide a gripping surface at the point that the port is attached to the container.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a protective port, a container and a method for protecting a container that provide a protective area at the point at which access is required to the container.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a protective port and a container that is simple in design.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a protective port, a container and a method for protecting a container that are economical to manufacture.
These and other advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.